


【铃町】太久不用的温泉会......

by Sunsie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: 太久不用的温泉会长出小熊！
Relationships: Machida Keita/Suzuki Nobuyuki
Kudos: 5





	【铃町】太久不用的温泉会......

00  
自家宅子的温泉里竟然有一只小熊在泡澡！  
町田启太翻看监控时发现。  
01  
剧团队友们说要来群马泡温泉，虽然不太相信这群人会真的来，町田启太还是花了点功夫把温泉引到家里，并且装了一些现代设施，比如地暖和摄像头。唉，都怪这房子太大了，施工的时候想要实时监控各处进度，还得依赖CCTV。  
当然町田先生也是偶尔回老家监工，平日工作繁忙，在东京忙得连在ins多点一个赞的时间都没有。不过最近疫情又起，他终于得以有空开车回家看看刚刚造好的温泉。  
温泉池子是露天的样式，刚造好。先放了几天的水冲洗管道和池子。没想到这一放，竟然引来了一只小熊。  
02  
这是一只半大的棕熊，  
尽管体型已经超过了大型犬，行为还是幼稚的，对于周边环境毫无警惕，完全没有察觉到四周转动的摄像头。也许它还以为只是风吹过吧，町田启太猜测。对屏幕里正在戏水的毛茸茸小家伙露出了笑容，拖动进度条，他发现温泉引入以来，这只小熊每天都来。刚开始先试试水温，爪子攀着边上的岩石，另一只爪子去撩水面，似乎对水温有些不满意，不过它还是下水了，慢慢地滑入水中，只露出眼睛和耳朵，町田这才注意到，棕熊的耳朵与其他熊比起来，更加大而柔软。熊在水中游动，看来小熊的游泳课还是有在好好上的，虽然这个池子对于它来说有点浅，与其说游泳，其实他只是在水里散步，偶尔收起四条腿在水中漂浮一会。毛有点长了，因为水流的缘故，在水中浮动。  
它感受到水流，好奇这个池子怎么会有活水冲进来，又被温暖的泉水蒸得不想动，干脆像人一样坐在水中，一边挪动一边用屁股感受水流。  
为了做到池子中有温度不一样的区域，町田特意多做了几个出水孔，并且模仿尻烧温泉那样将出水孔设计在水底。  
小熊正好成了第一个体验者。  
熊的体温比人类更低一些，这下可真是烧到屁股了，小熊直接从水里跳起来，连滚带跑地扑上岸，还揉着屁股。看着倒不觉得痛，毕竟它屁股上厚厚的一层毛，加上大概是为了冬眠而吃出的一身膘，町田看着只觉憨厚可爱，倒也不担心它受伤。  
不过为什么它没有冬眠呢？今年冬天明明很冷的。  
03  
町田启太很快发现了原因，不是从屏幕上，而是在庭院里。他发现温泉边堆满了苹果，有半棵树那么高的果堆。熊冬眠主要是因为食物短缺和冬季寒冷，而这只小熊每天泡着温泉，有吃不完的食物，比人类还要惬意舒适，何必保留这种习性。  
但是这个冬天，温泉的主人准备入住这里了！和凶猛的捕食者同居可不是町田所能接受的，他决定联系专家，将熊赶回深山里。  
但是的但是，町田先生打开电视就看到——“传说中超绝美味的最强野味——冬眠前的熊肉！嗨电视机前的观众朋友们大家好今天我们就带大家去尝一尝，冬眠前的熊肉！现在这个季节是捕猎熊也是食用熊肉的最好季节！啊大家看这是冬眠前的熊肉和夏天的熊肉的肥瘦对比——“  
呜啊！町田赶紧关掉电视。不会吧，竟然有人吃熊肉？！他脑海中突然浮现那只揉屁股小熊被猎人困在笼子里的画面，不不不不行，现在不能把他扔出去吧。  
町田启太上网看了好多关于熊的视频，他发现许多北美洲居民和熊相处十分和谐，甚至共用一片院子一个泳池。  
也许我能和这只熊和谐共处呢，实在不行我搬回东京好了。  
但是继续留在这里反而更容易被猎人遇到哦——专家是这么劝说的。  
所以驱熊行动还是启动了。  
04  
驱熊行动后，熊好几天没有再来，町田启太终于能放心地出去享受他的露天温泉了，舒服啊，真可惜剧团那帮鸽子每次集体出游都说有空就来有空就来。  
这可是泡温泉诶！人类的最高享受！町田被温暖的水流包围着，放空大脑，享受远离城市的清净和——嗯？怎么好像听到细细簌簌的声音，町田启太循着声音慢慢找过去，竟然是先前那只小熊又来了！  
那小熊正抱着满怀的苹果往围墙边走，小心翼翼地，怕惊动温泉的主人，小跑着，腾出一只爪子来扒住矮墙，两条后腿一蹬跳上墙，看起来笨拙憨厚，却意外的很灵活，轻松翻到墙后，町田就看不见它的身影了。  
不过那小熊一定还会再来的，树下的苹果被搬走了一些，町田看到，既然熊是来拿他的储备粮的，那也许装作没看到会比较好，因为原本是背对着果堆的姿势，没有看到小熊一直在来回搬运水果，有点可爱呢，町田想。  
听到声音，一定是小熊又回来了，明明是自己家，町田但是却不敢轻举妄动，怕惊吓到它。他躲在石头后面观察小熊，棕色的身影矫健却透露着一丝笨拙，难怪大家都觉得熊可爱，小熊轻轻走路的样子实在太像人类幼崽，仿佛刚学会走路似的。  
他听着走路的声音越来越远，松了口气，一不小心碰倒了放在池边的杯子，声音吓到了正在翻墙的小熊，挂在墙头的小熊一个脚滑，从上面摔下来，苹果掉了一地，顾不上揉屁股，赶紧抱着怀里仅剩的几个果子逃走了。  
05  
铃木伸之是一只熊，不是偷袈裟的那种，是可以变成帅哥的那种。  
他偶尔去附近泡个温泉。其实喜欢喜欢蒸桑拿，但是蒸桑拿的水平很差，在里面坐一会就会睡着，不小心睡着就会变回熊，吓到澡堂老板娘拿着扫把把他赶出来，小熊从此再也不敢去蒸桑拿。  
不过最近他发现冬天泡温泉也不错。山里有个有钱人引了温泉又不用，他铃木小熊就偶尔替主人去体验一下，哇——入水的时候有点烫，但正是这样稍稍比舒适温度高一些的泉水，让人，哦不是，让熊泡得好舒服。小熊爱上了温泉！他连着来了几天，发现这家好像没有人住，空着也是空着！就让我铃木伸之来帮你看家吧！——就这样铃木伸之把洞里的食物都搬了过来，每天泡着温泉吃东西，简直是熊间仙境里的生活。  
可惜好景不长，温泉主人回来了！还找了猎人来驱赶他。当然那些对付熊的办法，对铃木小熊没有用，不过他明白主人的决心，既然如此——能不能让我把食物拿回去啊……小熊愁着那堆果子，一直没有走远，伺机拿回那些食物，可那主人也是个牛人，每天都在泡温泉！虽然小熊起床已经是正午了，但是泡到太阳落山也太猛了吧帅哥！  
没错铃木趴墙观察了几日，发现温泉主人是个长相十分帅气优雅的男子，而且拥有非常健美的身材，尤其是漂亮的腹肌！铃木伸之感叹，摸了摸自己为了过冬养出来的膘，唉，要是能一直做人就好了。铃木小熊还没有练到能一直维持人形的水平，本来他倒也不在意，他乐得做一只山野里自由的小熊，只要练到能蒸桑拿维持两小时就好了。但是看到那男人泡温泉，褪下浴衣，走进池中的样子，撩起泉水洗脸的样子，在泉水中游动的样子，出水时拨开泉水和雾气的背影……  
小熊第一次产生了，想要成为这样的人类，的憧憬。  
但他还是得拿回他的过冬储备粮。唉，做熊难。  
06  
妈呀！刚才吓死熊了！还以为那男人睡着了呢，不会是被发现了吧！最后一把苹果了，居然都掉在里面。铃木看了看自己手里的三个果子，叹了口气。罢了，就这样吧。  
07  
铃木伸之今天回到了山洞里，有吃有喝，但是好想泡温泉啊——  
他自己也没有意识到，他想着泡温泉时，脑海里浮现的并不是自己在水中的画面，而是那人的身影。  
诶呀————  
好想泡温泉。  
铃木小熊决定还是碰碰运气，万一没人呢？  
他走出山洞，奔向帅，啊不是，奔向温泉。  
他又爬上墙头，人不在，好机会，他以平生最快的速度翻过矮墙，跳进，啊，爪子上都是泥巴，于是他变成人形，学着那人的动作，走进温泉，呜哇——好舒服，变成人形的铃木伸之反而比原来更高，不过因为温泉池子做得很大，并不觉得逼仄，反而因为变成人，动作更加灵活。  
铃木没有在温泉里停留太久，他对这座房子的主人产生了好奇，决定去探索一番。  
房子是和式的，摆设很少，应该只有一个人住，并且住的不久，好多房间啊，铃木伸之围着随手在池子边拿的浴巾，到处逛。院子里飘起小雪，铃木熊即使变成了人形，也不会觉得冷，不过有一间屋子，烧着地热，特别暖和，铃木本能地走进去，发现正是主人的卧室，矮桌上摆着果盘，橘子剥到一半。  
08  
町田启太一回到家就看到一个高大可疑男子睡在自己床上！裸体的！  
他赶紧检查屋子里有没有丢东西，嗯——只有急着出门放下的半个橘子被吃掉了。  
谁啊这个人，就算是强盗也太过分了吧，这么不敬业！町田正要走过去把男人叫醒，就见那男人翻了个身，变成了熊！  
町田启太惊呆了。而且正是之前那只来泡温泉的小熊！  
难道这是什么报恩情节吗？不不不不行，在想什么呢！町田甩了甩脑袋，竭力想要得出一个合乎科学道理的解释，但事实是，他无法解释，也无法理解现在的状况。  
还是先不要吵醒它（他？）比较好，町田启太小心翼翼地，就像当时小熊搬水果一样小心，慢慢退出了房间——“啊！”床上的小熊，啊他又变成人了，他抢在町田关上房门前发现了町田，“你好！”男人向他问好，好像他们是在什么正式场合初次见面一样。  
实际上男人没有穿衣服，还坐在他床上，刚刚醒来所以声音低哑。“你好。”他揉了揉眼睛，又说了一遍。  
“你、你好？”町田也不知道该怎么办，总之先回答了。  
这就是他们的第一次见面。

09 吃菠萝  
“喂，在家里也给我把衣服穿好啊！”町田启太推门进来就看到铃木伸之趴在床上看电视。  
“我不习惯嘛。”铃木伸之随手拿起床上的T恤套上，肩膀处紧了一些，他转了转胳膊。“哇这是什么！“他的目光仿佛能嗅到食物的香气，准确落在町田手中的盘子里。  
是菠萝。  
小熊是日本本土小熊，最远只去过山下的小镇，没吃过菠萝。拖过果盘观察这个叫菠萝的水果，被切成扇形的小块，汁液从断面渗出来，散发出从来没有闻到过的气味，伸手拨弄了一下，触感是凉凉的，汁液有些粘稠，“喂，不要玩吃的，”町田启太想提醒小熊先洗手，但是又一想，熊平时吃东西也不洗爪子吧。  
铃木伸之起初没有注意到，吃了一盘，菠萝酸甜中隐约的涩味缠在舌上齿间，才觉得嘴里难受，拿起桌上的水杯一饮而尽，还觉得不够，把玻璃杯往町田面前一推，指了指自己的嘴。  
受不了小熊的眼神，町田气呼呼地去打了杯水回来。  
明明是这家伙强行住在我家，为什么我像保姆一样在伺候他啊！  
小熊接过水杯咕咚咕咚又是一杯。  
因为独居的缘故，铃木伸之话不多，无论是对人还是对熊。他习惯于用动作表达，更简单更直接。所以当时第一次和町田启太正面相遇的时候，他就直截了当地，打了个招呼，冲上去和房子的主人说，“我可以和你住在一起吗！”  
询问的语气，眼神却是不容置疑的可爱。  
于是町田启太就同意了，像捡回来一条流浪狗一样简单地同意了。  
不过事先还是要约法三章，第一，保证不能伤人，第二，进温泉之前要先洗澡，第三，有人来访时回避。  
没有伤人，因为熊每天都吃得很饱。没有人来访，大雪封山，宅子通向山下的平整公路也不好走。他们一人一熊仿佛住在世界之外的某个仙境，每天在同一张床上醒来，睁开眼看同一个角度的雪景，下雪的日子看不到太阳在空中划过，除了吃和准备三餐以外就是泡温泉。  
时间的刻度逐渐淡化了……  
10 刷牙  
町田启太对人类文明感触最深的时刻就是每天给铃木伸之刷牙。  
熊不刷牙，但是和人类一样熊会产生牙垢，而他们通过啃咬木棍之类的东西来解决。  
铃木伸之第一天来看着町田启太的刷牙，小熊歪脑袋，“好吃吗？”他问。  
町田启太挤了一颗把牙刷塞进他嘴里的时候他就知道了。舌头碰到了牙膏，味蕾被刺激的薄荷味按在地上打，味蕾一败涂地，铃木伸之连忙把嘴伸到水龙头底下冲洗。  
“没事吧，”町田启太在镜子里的脸简直要笑出猫胡子，而小熊坚决抵制把不好吃的东西放进嘴里，“不刷牙你今晚睡门口，大门口哦。”跟吓唬小孩似的，町田启太说。铃木伸之试探着把牙刷伸进嘴里，嘴张得巨大，极力避免任何部分碰到恐怖的白色膏状。这样怎么能刷到牙齿，町田抢过刷子，把铃木一把按在洗手池上坐下，掐着下巴迫使他张开嘴，像牙医一样端详他的口腔。仔细洗刷齿缝，把牙齿里外刷干净，町田洗干净牙刷，沾了清水继续刷，柔软的刷毛扫过上颚，挠得铃木伸之很痒，发出一连串模糊不清的音节表示反抗，感受到他的动摇，町田扣着他下巴的手加了几分力，在脸上按出指印，小熊不敢逃，两只手抠着洗手台边缘，又怕控制不住力气把石板弄碎，只好默默攥紧了町田的衣角。  
町田像教小孩一样教他刷牙，就当提前预习育儿手册了，町田启太深呼吸，告诉自己。

11 看电视  
现在的电视节目越来越奇怪了，町田启太摁着遥控器想，竟然给偷懒的警察拍电视剧？两个中年男人坐在自家客厅里看水母？还有送杂牌钢笔求婚的呢！太奇怪了，町田无情地吐槽并快速切换频道，手速之快，看呆了一旁的铃木伸之。  
终于找到一个看起来很正常的谈话节目，只不过是英语的，主持人不太熟悉，嘉宾……昆汀塔伦提诺？町田启太放下遥控器，听听大导演在聊什么——  
“你知道大家说的关于菠萝的事情吧？”“事情是这样的，如果你吃了菠萝的话，菠萝会影响精子的味道。”“味道会变得更好吗？”“对，当然是变得更好。如果你想的话我们可以现在就试一下。”“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
——町田启太满脸黑线，但他不可控制地看向桌上那盘（第二盘）菠萝，铃木伸之吃得正开心呢，但他也听懂了，拿着一片菠萝正要往嘴里送的手，此时悬在空中不知所措。  
不过吃了好多菠萝啊今天，到底是不是真的呢？小熊心想。  
啊，会变成什么味道呢？町田启太也在想。  
任何想法都会像种子一样，随着风或其他媒介，落到人心里，伺机发芽成长。而这个想法的生命力尤其顽强。  
谢谢你，昆汀塔伦提诺！

Explict  
12   
既然放野兽进屋就该预见到它失控的那一天。  
町田启太站在温泉里，听到身后响起铃木伸之走近的水声，毫不掩饰的声响，是捕食者势在必得的标志。  
今晚满月，町田在床上睁着眼无法入眠，即使是冬天，这个房间，这张床上的温度也太高了。铃木伸之不肯去别的房间睡，町田坚持给他收拾出一间房来，每天晚上又看到一个熊球从门外滚进来。  
床上两个人都没睡，可以感觉到，町田启太转过身背对他，却躲不掉那眼神，简直把他的背后烧出洞。铃木伸之不说话，他只是越蹭越近。他也搞不清楚自己是怎么了，好像越靠近町田启太越能解身上热度，可靠近了又变得更热，下腹像有一把火在烧。  
小熊第一次遇到这样的情况，只能凭着本能行动。借着窗外透进来的月色他看到身边的男人站起来往外走，没关紧的门缝里窥见町田脱下睡衣，一步一步走进温泉，就像他们，哦不，就像小熊第一次见到町田启太时一样。  
温泉热气氤氲，町田启太的轮廓朦胧可见，看着他举起一瓢泉水淋下来，铃木伸之仿佛是自己被温泉浇透了似的，身心都冒着热气，往屋外走去。  
他从背后把町田启太拥入怀中的时候猎物挣扎得厉害，攀着池边的岩石想要借力，奈何无论人类如何擅长运动充满力量，都难以和大型野兽相比，铃木伸之一根一根扳开町田握紧的手指，轻而易举。町田启太抬腿想要蹬着池边借力撞开他，可与他身高相差无几的男人拥有熊的重量，他没有像町田预想的那样撞上池壁并吃痛松手，他只是稍稍偏移了方向，勒着町田胸口的手臂收得更紧了。  
从容的捕食者转身去找什么，猎物却没有停止反抗，他趁铃木伸之不注意挣脱了钳制，朝池边冲过去，但是熊的反应更快——尽管他们在普遍认知中是迟钝宽厚的形象，但实际上非常擅长守株待兔等待时机——铃木伸之一把钳住町田的手臂，把他按回水里。町田启太提膝要踢他却反被扯掉了浴巾，铃木伸之挤进町田两腿之间，按住他在水里扑腾的手，要去吻他。  
町田启太躲开了。很正常。铃木伸之耐心地亲吻其他地方，轻咬他的耳廓，含住耳垂吮吸。耳边的呼吸声粗重灼热，是捕猎中的掠食者的呼吸，人类的身体不可自控地颤抖，喉结滚动了一下，他怕熊下一刻就会把他的脖子咬断，尽管直觉告诉他这场捕猎的目标绝非如此。  
滚动的喉结吸引了小熊的注意，他凑上去用舌尖推弄、含住吮吸、轻轻啃咬，留下浅浅的牙印。他发现咬下去的时候人类会发出呜咽，于是他学会了咬人，用尖尖的犬齿在皮肤上啮咬，他迷恋上了人类薄却富有弹性的皮肤和剧烈跳动的颈动脉，还有一股，从没闻到过的好闻味道，从町田启太身上散发出来，简直让人发狂。  
熊在捕猎时很有耐心，咬住猎物不松口，等待它们在挣扎中脱力。町田启太已经迷迷糊糊的，手腕被钳住使不上力，只隐约感觉颈间那颗毛绒绒的脑袋慢慢下移到胸口，蹭得他很痒。  
铃木伸之张嘴含住町田胸口一点，高热的口腔包裹着乳头，町田启太想要后退却无路可逃，平时偏爱的温泉温度偏高，把他煮得红通通又软绵绵，小熊吃奶似的吮吸，他齿间便泄出满足的呻吟，悠长的，戛然而止，他听到自己的声音觉得羞耻。但铃木伸之很喜欢，他空着的手去抚慰另一边，温泉正好没到胸口，两人动起来浪一下一下拍打在町田胸口，平时没有感觉，此时浑身的感官都调动起来，町田只觉得这浪拍在心口，浑身都痒，不自觉地扭动身体。  
猎物失去反抗能力时熊松口了。铃木伸之松开手，任由町田启太沿着池边滑落，因为腿软站不住主动攀上自己肩头。这次的接吻他没有逃，小熊没有学过什么接吻技巧，他只是横冲直撞地舔遍口腔里的每一个部分，像町田启太给他刷牙那样，里里外外，轻轻扫过上颚，町田就发出嘤咛的声音，像小猫呜咽。他用熊的天赋就把人类亲得缺氧，张着嘴大口喘息时露出被吸得发红的舌尖。  
手指探到后穴时町田收紧了扶在铃木伸之手臂上的手指，下身却是放松的，借着温泉水，铃木很顺利地伸进三根手指，抽插扩张都很草率，小熊对于玩弄猎物没有兴趣，他迫不及待要品尝一番了。  
滑进去的时候像热刀切开黄油，阴茎带着温泉水一起冲进去，町田启太爽得失声尖叫，对着铃木伸之露出雪白的颈项，皮肤反射着月的清光，铃木伸之本能似的叼住这易碎的一段，用犬齿轻轻地磨着，这是一种威胁。町田启太却因此变得更硬了，后穴绞得更紧，仿佛在对刚刚插进去的阴茎说欢迎光临。  
感受到町田身体的热情，铃木伸之卖力地抽插。在水中做爱四肢都不受控制，更多了一些不安全感，于是猎物对捕食者敞开怀抱，将他搂紧。每一次的抽插都带出一些水，又带进一些水，町田启太只觉体内好像也有潮汐，潮涨潮落他在浪尖浮沉脚尖永远够不着地。每一下都能碾过前列腺，没有挑逗没有诀窍，小熊只是做着最本能最基础的动作，一切都是费洛蒙使然，他还什么都没来得及学，就遇到了町田启太。  
没顶几下町田就射了，可小熊还远远没到，他扁了扁嘴，抱怨町田先生怎么比我先爽到了，町田启太还未回过神，看着池中一缕白色，想，把温泉弄脏了。  
铃木伸之知道町田启太有多爱他的温泉，一把抱起他赶紧上岸，两人全身滴着水，到了外面町田才察觉到屁股里一直在往外流水，眼睛眨得睫毛翻飞像蝴蝶，又羞得想逃跑，被铃木伸之一把按了回去。  
对于第二次想要逃离的猎物他就没有那么耐心了，更何况他到现在还一次都没有射过，涨得发疼，下手自然也没轻重，町田在地上磕得脑袋发晕，只听得抽插发出噗呲的水声，这是流了多少水啊！他抬起手臂遮住眼睛和发烫的脸，却在缝隙间瞥见铃木伸之认真的痴迷的表情，他说，町田先生，我想要奖赏。町田心头一热，点点头，凑过去要跟他接吻——  
他却把町田启太翻过来，按着脖子操！这……算什么，奖赏啊！町田启太艰难地从满地的水中爬起来，被操得跪不住，手脚打滑。腰越塌越低，屁股翘得像只发情的母猫，控制不住自己的叫声，一声高过一声，也像发情的猫。铃木伸之贴过来，胸口烫着町田的后背，空出一只手撸动他的阴茎。离地面太近了，龟头吐出水来蹭得到处都是，粗糙的地板磨得他又痛又爽，流下了生理泪水，听到他的啜泣声铃木伸之正在抽插的那部分竟然又涨大几分，不知疲倦地打桩，内里的褶皱被抹平撑大到了极致，好想逃跑，可抽出来的时候感觉好失落……  
铃木伸之放开他的阴茎时町田也感觉好失落，伸手想要自己来却被反剪到背后。大腿都开始抽筋，膝盖在地上蹭得通红，终于要到了，干性高潮来得猛烈而绵长，精液汩汩流出，町田爽得脚趾都蜷缩起来，无意识地摇着屁股想要更多。铃木伸之冲刺几下射在体内，第一次做射了好久，小腹都有些隆起。大概是一种野兽交配的习惯，铃木伸之在町田启太颈后留下一个深深的齿印。  
町田还没缓过神来，就感觉屁股里那根磨蹭着不愿意出去，又有逐渐精神起来的势头，不、不行了，真的受不了了，他挣扎着往前爬，却被握住脚踝一把拖了回来，小熊的脑袋撒娇似的蹭蹭，下身的动作又凶狠起来，大开大合的进出每一次都翻出红肉，眼泪和呻吟都止不住，不过町田早已经发不出什么声音了…….


End file.
